fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrett
Barrett(バレット,Baretto) is an Etherious demon created from the Books of Zeref 400 years ago and is currently an active member of the Demon Lords of Occultus. Of all the Lords, he is the most pacifistic towards fighting humans, almost never engaging in combat unless there is no other choice, preferring to stay back and not retaliate. Unlike some of the Lords, Barrett is a very protective man, and wishes to permanently end conflicts between Human and Demons and have both sides be treated as equals, not just Demons. When he is forced into a combat situation, he acts as a sniper unit, using his powerful Arsenal Curse to create many ranged weapons to attack his opponents from afar. Appearance Despite Barrett's peaceful nature, his appearance frightens many of those he is trying to help. Standing at 8 foot 10, Barrett is the third tallest of the Demon Lords, standing just behind Absalom's impressive 9 foot 2 and Gladius' gigantic 10 foot stature. His massive size often frightens humans, many assuming him to be hostile. Barrett has bright red hair styled into a Mohawk, and bright blue eyes. Barrett's clothing usually consists of green body armor covering his torso, with a large neck guard and shoulder pads. Other then this, he wears a simple black bodysuit and a small pair of earrings. Despite looking relatively normal, Barrett's body is not actually organic. Due to his Arsenale Curse magic, Barrett's entire body is mechanical, most commonly seen when ever he takes an injury. The insides of Barrett are metal, his skeleton being made of steel, his joints being gears, and his veins being wiring. This allows Barrett to take large amounts of damage unfazed, and what allows him modify his own body using the Arsenale curse. When using his Etherious form, Barrett's entire body becomes encased in metal, transforming him into something similar to a medieval knight. His muscles (or at least where muscles should be) expand to almost twice there previous size, spikes grow on his body, and his eyes start to glow red. Personality Barrett is a uniquely pacifistic individual. Despite his intimidating size and status as a Demon Lord, Barrett is a very calm and understanding man. He prefers conflicts to be ended with words over actions, and is a skilled negotiator when needed to be. Barrett is very polite in his speech, and talks to all with equal respect, be they friend or foe, though his tone is robotic and it is difficult to deduce what emotions he is feeling. He has a high respect for all life, owning his own small garden in his private quarters within Yomi and several pet animals. Absalom once noted that during a combat situation, Barrett refused to fire his 50. Caliber Detonation Shot from the optimal position as the bullet would likely pass though the target and damage the wildlife behind him, instead choosing a less effective and more exposed location. These pacifistic actions have caused some conflicts with some of the other Lords, many believing that Barrett is not willing to do what is needed to help Demon kind. However, despite his peaceful nature, Barrett is no push over. If he needed to do so, Barrett has no issues fighting to the death for a just cause. If he must lose everything so save the life of one, he would do so in a heartbeat. Relationships The Thirteen Demon Lords Absalom Absalom and Barrett have a good relationship. Like the rest of the Demon Lords, Barrett has great trust in Absalom's ability to lead demons away from Zeref and his influence. As his leader Barrett is more then willing to do what Absalom wishes to help demon kind. Unlike some of the other demon lords, Barrett does not respect Absalom just for his fighting skill. Rather, Barrett respects Absalom's ability to lead, to see where his actions will lead and react accordingly. Likewise, Absalom respects how Barrett prefers to end conflicts with words over brute force, seeing it as a good trait for a leader and one that is sorely needed in demon kind. However, Absalom does feel that will it is good that Barrett does not needlessly engage in fighting, he also feels that Barrett's pacifism could affect his ability to properly fight those who bring harm to demons, and that he needs to become more involved in the headquarters defence. Gladius Like Absalom, both Barrett and Gladius are on good terms with each other. For one, Barrett respects Gladius' loyalty and his his physical strength, thinking him a good addition to the demon lords. Likewise, Gladius respects Barrett's judgement, fighting skill and unlike some of the other demon lords Gladius respects Barrett trying to end the conflict between humans and demons. Gladius is not above yelling at Barrett however, when Barrett fails one of his missions due to his pacifistic nature and unwillingness to fight. Abyssa Of all the Thirteen Demon Lords, Abyssa is probably the only one that respects Barrett's love of nature. The two are on good terms, with Abyssa admiring how Barrett thinks of everything around him rather than just what happens to be in front of him, and how he tries to minimise collateral damage. Likewise, Barrett respects her skill as a warrior and her bravery for speaking against Mard during her time in Tartarus. However, he dislikes her occasionally condescending tone when speaking to opponents and often has issues with how far she is willing go to win, as it reminds him to much of Mard. Akki Akki and Barrett have a poor relationship, to say the least. Unlike some of the other Demon Lords, who have no issue with Barrett's respect for humans, Akki hates him for it. After the loss of her beloved many years ago, Akki was left with a great hatred for human's and those that would stand with them. As such, she see's Barrett as fool protecting such evil creature. Barrett likewise, takes issue with how Akki views humans, painting them all with the same brush and failing to see how many just want to survive. Barrett also takes issue with how Akki treats her subordinates, not liking how severely she punishes them for failing in their objectives. Despite the many differences in personality, Barrett and Akki have not yet come to blows, and have shown to be able to work together under Absalom's orders. Haokah Morior Leia Grimoire Klinge Cervello Other Donovan History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia * Barrett's appearance and parts of his personality are based of Android 16 of the Dragon Ball franchise. * His name comes from the Barrett .50cal sniper rifle. Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Etherious